Learning to Accept
by Harrison-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Rudolph's mate was only 5 years old when he first lay eyes on him. But that single glance was enough for Rudolph to know he had found his mate - but it would never be accepted. So, several years later, they left. But what happens when Frederick finds them?
1. Prologue

Rudolph smiled softly as he awoke, gently stroking his hand along his mates swollen belly, carrying their most precious of treasures. Being with Tony always reminded him of how they had started their life together. How they had come to be blessed with their _wee bairn._

Once upon a time, Rudolph had not been able to sleep without horrific nightmares. Nightmares depicting the loss of his beloved mate, made even worse as he was never able to tell anyone. How could he? His mate had been a human and Rudolph had no doubt that his family would have forbidden him from ever being with his mate.

But Rudolph had waited, using glamour to hide the fact that he was aging – the one, true way for a vampire to determine if they had met their mate. Rudolph had glamoured himself as he grew and aged in a way that none of his family ever had; watching over his beloved Tony until they could finally be together. Those nine years had been the hardest, because Tony had only been 5 years old when Rudolph first saw him.

So, Rudolph had been patient and then, the night of Tony's 16th birthday, Rudolph had introduced himself. Explaining everything and praying to a God who had no doubt abandoned him long ago that he wouldn't be turned away. And he hadn't, Tony had been glad for the dreams to finally have a meaning and had accepted him happily. Therefore, Rudolph had no choice (in his own mind) but to court his mate, his Tony, who deserved nothing but the best.

The courting came under fire merely months after it had begun when Rudolph's older sister, Anna, had followed him one night. Coincidentally, this was the night that Rudolph affirmed the bond with his mate and therefore couldn't lie about what had transpired. Tenderly, Tony had cupped his cheeks and assured him that they could leave, find a new home to begin their lives together.

That night, the two mates had fled in the early hours of dawn, consumption of his mates' blood ensuring Rudolph's survival in the sunlight, and left Scotland behind. They had found solace in New York, the continuous pollution and smog aiding in protecting them once Tony had transitioned into a Creature of the Night.

Rudolph and Tony had spent several decades in New York. And throughout that time, they had hoped to add to their little family.

Rudolph had found out why, soon after arriving in New York, that Tony had been able to leave behind his parents so easily. They had drifted from Tony, unable or unwilling to understand their son with his odd obsession with vampires and the dreams he had to scream himself awake from, the dreams which had affected Tony ever since he was 5 years old. Tony had admitted that the arrival of his younger sister, Rose, had only widened the gap between them. After all, why would they need weird little Tony, when they had their darling little Rose?

Rudolph had needed to be _distracted_ by his beloved mate, to prevent him from returning to Scotland and killing them. How could they not see how amazing Tony was? How could they not treasure him? Rudolph had decided that Tony would never want for anything; be it material or immaterial. Tony wanted a home with a balcony to watch the sunset? Rudolph _built_ him one. Tony desired a pet? Rudolph purchased a large, Norwegian Forest Cat named Rosa for him.

And then, 70 years after their mating? Came the one thing that Tony had always so desperately desired, but kept to himself.

Tony wanted a baby.

Rudolph would happily give his mate anything, even more so after their 70th anniversary was spent in the most _delectable_ of ways.

And then, of course, the past finally caught up to them.


	2. Chapter 1

Frederick's breath came in gasps. He knew that scent! He'd recognise it anywhere. It was Rudolph's scent; his youngest boy who had vanished one dawn.

Frederick regretted many things but there were none that he regretted more, than being the reason that his son had disappeared. Perhaps, if he had been more open with how much his family meant to him, maybe his son wouldn't have felt the need to leave after Anna had followed him that night.

Unfortunately, Frederick was not capable of going back in time. And so, his family had remained incomplete, with a gaping chasm, for nearly 70 years. All because Frederick had not made it clear that they meant the world to him, that he would always choose them over the clan.

Frederick understood the clans' rules; humans could not be trusted. They always feared which they did not understand; and Vampires fell into that category. But to know that Rudolph had found his mate? Even if that mate were human? Frederick could accept it, could accept Rudolph, no matter what.

But Rudolph had chosen to flee and while Frederick understood, he was still so angry and so hurt that his son had chosen a few years with a human mate, instead of an eternity with his family.

Freda had been the one to step up, determined to save their little family and see their son again. Freda had taken charge and pulled their family from the clan, who had been so glad to see Rudolph gone – just because he loved a human, and they had set out on their own.

Over the last 70 years, they had travelled the Earth, searching for Rudolph. And Frederick was certain that he, they had finally found him!

Frederick traced the scent through the crowded streets of New York. The scent was relatively new, fresh, which meant that Rudolph should still be close by.

It only took a few hours, surprisingly, to track the scent to Rudolph. He was sat in a café, waiting patiently.

"You've been following me all day. I'm surprised it took this long for you to approach me, Father."

Frederick inhaled sharply, his heart panging, "Rudolph?"

He smirked softly, "Of course, Father. Who else did you expect?"

"You've grown…" Frederick murmured, taking in his sons' appearance. He remained relatively the same, in aesthetics, but he clearly took after Freda with his sharp features yet gentle eyes.

Frederick watched Rudolph's eyes as they appraised him, "It is what happens when Vampires have a human mate. They age to match them as closely as possible, it allows us to die alongside our mates, so that we will not suffer an eternity without them."

Frederick's eyes narrowed, confused, "But it has been several decades Rudolph, so how…?"

"I turned him, into one of us. Tony was determined that we would all be together, as a family, once again. He was determined to see us reunited. But that wouldn't have been possible if he were human, I was so scared and angry, so I stayed away."

"So, why now Rudolph? Why allow me to find you?"

And Rudolph smiled, a sweet breath-taking smile that Frederick was appalled to realise that he had never seen before. "Because Father, Tony has told me that it is time to become a family once more. And I agree."

"Why? Why now?" Frederick questioned.

Rudolph merely smiled and pointed behind him, so Frederick turned and was met with a small smile, and gentle eyes. Behind Frederick was a young man, a Vampire, with golden blonde hair and fresh leaf green eyes. His frame was lithe and slim, even more pronounced with the swelling of his abdomen.

The boy moved past Frederick, taking the seat beside Rudolph and happily returning the gentle kiss that was placed on his plump lips, as Rudolph's hands cradled the abdominal bulge.

"My name is Tony, Mr. Sackville-Bag."

"Frederick, you may call me Frederick, child. You are my sons' mate?"

He smiled softly, resting against Rudolph's side, simply replying, "Yes."

"Father?" Frederick returned his gaze to Rudolph. "You asked me why, why now? It's because Tony is pregnant and no matter how scared I may have been, you have never done anything to be denied knowledge of your grandchild."

Frederick was surprised to feel moisture gathering in his eyes, moisture that would never fall but still present. "Thank you, Tony. For convincing him to come home."

Tony hummed softly, curled into Rudolph as his mate explained, "I'm not coming home Father. Tony and I have a home together; however, we would like to extend it to you. Our land has several acres, you could move into ones of the houses. To be close to us."

"I have no doubt that we shall take you up on that, Rudolph. Allow me your address and I shall bring the family to you."

Rudolph gripped Tony's hips as his mate settled over his waist, joined together so deeply. Today had been a whirlwind, an emotional rollercoaster, but it all fell away when Rudolph was with Tony.

He watched as Tony bit his lip, his mate moving above him. Rudolph had no doubt that he would not last long, not with the gorgeous site of his member repeatedly moving within his mate, the lewd sounds of skin against skin and the sinful moans that his mate released.

He may not last long, but Rudolph always ensured that his mate came before him. So, with a deep breath and careful bracketing of his mates' body with his arms, Rudolph rolled them over. He gripped Tony's wide hips and began a punishing, calculated pace, ensuring to slam into Tony's prostrate every thrust. All the while being mindful of their wee bairn, their treasure.

Rudolph knew he was a fantastic mate, Tony always made sure to tell him and it was for that reason that Rudolph ensured that Tony never wanted for anything. Especially pleasure.

Freda felt her breath still in her breast.

Frederick had found him? After all this time, they would finally see Rudolph again?

Freda didn't care that he was older, that he had a mate and a babe on the way – okay, she cared. Of course, she did! They were her boy's family. But just knowing that he was happy, that she would soon be able to hold him in her arms after 70 years? It was the greatest gift that Frederick could have ever given her.

"When do we leave?" All eyes turned to the speaker.

"What? You think you were the only ones who missed him too?" Gregory glared at them, furious.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Of course not, brother. But we can be surprised."

Frederick interrupted, "No fighting. We must be on our way; Rudolph and his mate are awaiting us."

Freda immediately gathered her family, pushing Frederick to hurry.

She must see Rudolph, immediately!

Frederick watched Gregory knock on the door, almost timidly. He could tell that, like he, his family held their breath as the door swung open.

"Welcome to our home." Rudolph smiled.


End file.
